Where'd The Brothers Go?
by Himi-San
Summary: When Akaito and Kaito go missing, everyone goes off looking for them. Though everyone LOVES Akaito, Luka's the only one who wants Kaito to live, so she can f**k him. A Classic Crackfic. Inspired by Der Blaue Wolf.
1. Missing Brothers

**Rin: **Yeah! We get to be in Himi-San's fanfic! *cheers*

**Len: ***hugs Rina* Yeah! Maybe we get to-

**Luka: **Shut your mouth! I highly doubt Himi-San would let you guys date!

**Kaito: **But Himi-San thinks I'm sexy, so I might get to date Miku!

**Miku: **Yeah, but Himi-San's nice. She wouldn't make me date the likes of you!

**Himi-San: **Exactly! And I never said you were sexy Kaito, I said that to Akaito. *mutters* dumbass...

**Akaito: **IN 'YO FACE!

**Himi-San: **A-A-Akaito...*faints*

**(Warning: Contains an OC...it me, in case you're a dumbass, like Kaito)**

**Kaito: **HEY!

Miku: Where the fuck is Kaito? We need to all be ready, the dance starts in 6 hours!

Rin: You're freaking out over KAITO? I thought I'd never see the day...

Len: And besides, you said 6 hours, give the douche some time!

Luka: He's not a douche, he's just a bit bratty at times...

Rin: We know you wanna f**k him, and that's on both sides!

Miku: *laughs* HAHAHA! Yeah...hey, Akaito's missing too.

Himi-San: *walks in out of nowhere* Where's my red-hed?

Luka: Hey, she wants to f**k Akaito, and that's on both sides!

Len: Right on that one!

Himi-San: WTF? I could kill you off, you know...I'm the one who has power of the laptop!

Len: *crawls into fedal position in the corner*

Miku: OK, that's just creepy...anyways, since you're the writer, why can't you just make Akaito appear.

Himi-San: I can't help it if my red-hed runs away from the storyline...it's probably Kaito's fault anyway!

Luka: DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT THE DUDE I WANNA F**K!

Everyone: WTF?

Luka: Um, pretend I never said anything...

Len: *still huddled in the corner* You people scare me...

Himi-San: *grabs laptop* Get your ass out of the corner before I make you go f**k Rin!

Len: Really? *crawls farther back into the corner*

Rin: Why me? Why couldn't you pick Kaito?

Himi-San: Oh yeah, I meant Kaito-Kun.

Len: WTF? *runs out of the corner*

Miku: Hey, why don't you just change scene's, so then we can read and find out where Kaito and Akaito-Kun are?

Luka: You act like this is f**kin' Dora The Explorer.

Himi-San: Scene switchero!

Akaito: Where the hell are we?

Kaito: I dunno...I was just taking the directions on the GPS...

Akaito: *looks at GPS* You set it for _Super Dark, Scary, Monster-Infested Forest_, not _Miku Hatsune's house_!

Kaito: *checks* Oh yeah...sorry, I got them confused.

Akaito: *hits head against dashboard* *looks up* I don't think it's possible to be as stupid as you!

Kaito: Why thank you, brother...hey, I'm suprised you're not freaking out about Himi-San.

Akaito: *sweatdrops* Himi-San? Shit...you know she's gonna kill you once we find our way back.

_Yes, yes I will..._

Akaito: Himi-San? Where are you?

_I'm the narrator, I can be anywhere, not in body, but in spirit..._

Kaito: Well, when are you guys gonna save us?

_My narrative spirit knows where you are, but right now, my body is just hanging out at Miku's house, along with the friends. My spirit can't contact my body..._

Kaito: Nice job, bitch! Now we're f**ked!

_You do know my spirit and my body will kick your ass..._

Akaito: I can't wait to see it, Haylee dear! *kisses air*

_I could feel that. Love you too, Akaito-Kun..._

Kaito: You know, the narrative spirit of Haylee could be nicer to me!

_It could, but you're a moron who wants to f**k Luka, which just scares me..._

Akaito: *laughs so hard, kicks through the windsheild* Oops...

Kaito: Why do you love him so much?

_He's better than this, trust me..._

Kaito: That just sounded like sexual harrassment! DON'T TOUCH ME!

_Why would I touch you? Do you want me to get Luka to touch you? She will, trust me..._

Kaito: STOP WITH THE SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!

_I will make you get eatten by the boogie man. I am the writer, the controller of the laptop, and such..._

Akaito: I love this! It's so fun watching my douche of a brother break down over sexual harrassment...plus, by Luka!

_I'm pretty sure Len wants to f**k Rin..._

Kaito: Why are we talking about this?

Akaito: 'Cause we want to watch you break down in cry!

_I would laugh histaricly, but my narrative spirit can only talk in a regular, boring voice..._

Kaito: You're so mean to me!

Rin: So, what did you see?

Himi-San: You do realize, I can't see where I am not.

Len: You suck!

Himi-San: Do you wanna f**k Rin?

Len: HELL YA!

Himi-San: Then shut up!

Luka: So, you don't know how Kaito is, or where he is, or if he's dead?

Himi-San: Well, apparently in the last scene, my narrative spirit threatened to kick his ass, so...

Miku: So you can see the scene?

Himi-San: Yeah...Kaito was a dumbass and set the GPS into a horrible moster-infested forest...oh, and he wants to f**k you, Luka.

Luka: *cheer* Really?

Len: There is something seriously wrong with you...

Luka: Shut up, Rin f**ker!

Miku: Can we stop talking about f**king people? I don't have anyone to f**k!

Himi-San: Don't worry, I'll get an OC that'll wanna f**k ya! At the dance, if we ever get the story to move along here.

Miku: *hopefully smiles* Really?

Himi-San: Yeah, but first, we need to be in groups so we can search for the forest. Who wants to be with who?

Miku, Rin, and Luka: We'll go together!

Len: *sighs* Yeah, stuck with Himi-San...

Himi-San: Don't say bad stuff about the writer, or your ass gets kicked!

Len: Sorry, *kisses Haylee's cheek* that better?

Himi-San: *blushes* Yeah, but don't up the love in the story, or Akaito will kill you, even if I DON'T write it.

Rin: HEY! If we find Akaito first, I'll tell him!

Len: If you do, I'll make Himi-San write that I f**k you!

Rin: You wouldn't!

Himi-San: I would write it...everyone wants you to f**k each other...or for Miku to f**k him.

Miku: There, I'm going to now pretend that I wanna f**k Len, even though he's a dumbass...no need for the OC.

Himi-San: Thank God!

Luka: Okay, everyone, just keep your cells at hand, and we'll contact each other if needed or when we find the guys.

Everyone: BYE YOU GUYS!

**Hey, just to let you know, this story (or crack-fic) was sorda inspired by Der Blaue Wolf's **_**Save The Writer **_**Crackfic...didn't steal any ideas, it just inspired me...ENJOY AND R&R!**


	2. Meiko's Screwed

Himi-San: Okay, so...where do you wanna look? We've got the entire West Side of Japan.

Len: That's alot...I dunno, why don't we think this over.

_What, think over how you're gonna f**k each other?_

Len: What the hell was that?

Himi-San: *sighs* It's my narrative spirit. The one that I can send anywhere across the story board.

Len: Oh, so that's how you knew where Kaito and Akaito-Kun were?

Himi-San: Yeah...

_Where you not listening to me? She wants to f**k you, Len!_

Len: No she doesn't! She wants to f**k Akaito!

Himi-San: Hell ya, I do!

Len: *sighs* Told you...

_If you would listen to me for a moment! Rin sure as hell doesn't want you, nor does Luka, and Miku's giving up on pretending she actually wants to f**k you! But, my body, loves really does wanna f**k you!_

Himi-San: Oh, go bother the other guys! You'll be in the friken' story LATER!

_Fine. Then I'll just let everyone change the story, so they can f**k who they wanna! And I WILL make it possible for you to f**k Len, don't worry...*dissapears*_

Himi-San: Oh super! The good thing is, the narrative spirit cannot change the story, only tell people about her last visit or whatever you wanna call it.

Len: I guess...and why exactly was she saying that you wanna f**k me?

Himi-San: *blushing* It's just so she can piss me off, she pisses everyone off! But, she still loves Akaito, which sucks.

Len: You were blushing...it says it right there on the laptop, and your face is really red.

Himi-San: Oh, don't satisfy yourself! Anyways, lets go check Tokyo...I forgot, that's where we were supposed to go.

Len: Oh shush! Let's just leave before I go and punch someones face in!

Himi-San: Do you know how old-man like you just sounded?

Len: I don't f**kin' know! Just change the scene!

Himi-San: Whatever, big priss!

* * *

><p>Luka: So, where are we headed?<p>

Miku: I don't have a clue...I though we were supposed to like check along the Great Wall Of China.

Rin: That's what I figured too.

_Hi guys! :D_

Miku: Wtf? Is that YOU Himi-San?

_Yes, but I am the narrative spirit of Himi-San. I am the one who found Kaito and Akaito for you._

Luka: Really? So Kaito's-

Rin: Okay, so why are you here?

_Oh, this is because I found out that my body wants to f**k Len._

Everyone: REALLY?

_Yeah...it was funny!_

Rin: Thank God! Maybe he'll stop tryin' to f**k me for once.

Miku: No, 'cause if Len wants to f**k Himi-San, then he'll be killed by Akaito-Kun.

Rin: Even BETTER!

Luka: You're so cruel...

Rin: I know I am...it's my jeans...they have skulls on them *points at jeans*

Miku: You've got to be shitting me...

_Hey, shouldn't you guys be leaving now?_

Luka: Probably...let's go guys!

* * *

><p>Himi-San: Ya, we're back!<p>

Len: So, what's happening with the others?

Himi-San: *groans* My narrative spirit told everyone that I wanna f**k you, and now Rin hopes that Akaito-Kun kills you.

Len: Hey, now that I think about it, if that voice was a spirit, shouldn't everything it says be true? *stares at Himi-San*

Himi-San: So, what you're saying is, that you WANT it to be true, so you have someone to f**k? You're so cold-hearted...

Len: No, that's not what I meant. I was just making a point.

Himi-San: Look, I don't know if my narrative spirit is true or not...I know she tells the truth about what she sees-

Len: Which means she could've seen you wanting to f**k me!

Himi-San: She's not a damn psychic! Anywayz, she tells me what she sees in the storyboard. But, there is a life-lesson at the end of the story...so, yeah, that's all I've got.

Len: Um, okay then-

Himi-San: YEAH! We're in Tokyo!

Len: Were we even walking this whole conversation?

Himi-San: WE weren't, but the laptop says we were. Don't question the power.

Len: Um...so where are we checking?

Himi-San: Maybe we should go check around the video game stadium. They're geeks and crap in there, they should know about the dark, scary, moster-infested forest!]

Len: Well, probably. Let's go!

Himi-San: Dammit, I forgot about the voice! *looks up* Wow, this place is like, giant!

Len: Yeah, it is...

Himi-San: What is it?

Len: Oh, nothing...let's just get this crap over with!

Random Voice: Hey guys! What's up?

Himi-San: *looks over* Mikuo-Kun!

Mikuo: Hey Haylee! *kisses Himi-San's cheek*

Len: That was...quick.

Himi-San: *blushes* Hi! Hey, we're looking for the Dark, Scary, Monster-Infested Forest, 'cause Kaito and Akaito-Kun got trapped there...do you know where it is?

Mikuo: I don't think I do...I've definately never heard of it before, so no.

Len: Hey Mikuo, you better not impress her...or Akaito will hunt you down.

Mikuo: You're just saying that 'cause you wanna f**k Himi-San!

Len: *blushes* Hell no!

Himi-San: You're blushing...it says it right here on the laptop...and your face is really red.

Len: Oh, stop mocking me!

Mikuo: Anyways, why don't you ask Meiko? She'll always know where Kaito is...

Himi-San: *kisses Mikuo's cheek* Thank you! *runs off with Len*

_The two run around the video gaming stadium, until they spot Meiko._

Len: *breaths heavily* Meiko...do you...know where...Kaito is?

Meiko: Oh, Kaito-San? I've gotten over that. But, I do like Akaito-San now.

Himi-San: *face turns dark red* What did you say?

Len: Shit, you've done it now! *runs into corner*

Meiko: All I said was that I like Akaito-San...*licks lips* He's yummy!

Himi-San: Akaito...is...MINE!

_The video gaming stadium turns into a horrible volcanic background. _

Len: SHIT! THERE'S LAVA IN MY CORNER!

Mikuo: That sounded really wrong...

Len: Can you like, stop this? 'Cause she will kill Meiko if someone doesn't stop this...

Mikuo: Who cares? Nobody likes Meiko!

Meiko: Hey! Akaito DOES like me! He f**ked me before he and Kaito left for the dance!

Len: Yeah, you're screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, I am sorry if this offended ANYONE in Japan, or who is Japanese. This is NOT, I repeat NOT meant to offend anyone.<strong>

**R&R plz!**


	3. Lens Blushing Again!

Meiko: HEY! I was JOKING!

Len: You've got to be shitting me...

_The valcanic background turns into the Video Game Stadium again._

Himi-San: *glares* Okay then...now, tell us where the boys are before I beat your face in...

Meiko: *sweatdrops* Okay, okay...the truth is, I don't know!

Everyone: WHAT?

Meiko: I used to know, but Kaito cut all acess to him off...so I can't use telapathy anymore...

Mikuo: You don't lie about things like this in front of Himi-San...because she'll beat you.

Himi-San: Len...

Len: *scared* Um, yeah?

Himi-San: You and Mikuo get me out of here before I choke this bitch...

Meiko: I am NOT a bitch!

Mikuo: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING!

Himi-San: That's it...*grabs bazooka out of back pocket* YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

Len: *jumps in front of Himi-San* Calm down Haylee...put the bazooka down-

Himi-San: I will shoot you, if you don't get out of my way...

Len: Ehm...yeah, I'm gonna run away now! *hides in corner*

Mikuo: Hey! Think this over Haylee...just drop the bazooka.

Himi-San: Fine! *drops bazooka* But I'll have Akaito kill that BITCH!

Meiko: Oh, I'm sooooo scared!

Mikuo: Len, get your ass out of the corner, and help me!

Len: Coming! *runs over to Himi-San and pushes her out the door*

Mikuo: *breaths hard* Thank God!

_Himi-San falls over on the ground, and acts all sad-like._

Len: I swear to god, get your ass out of here, stupid spirit!

_You can't tell me what to do, biatch!_

Himi-San: Narrative spirit...get out of here, and go check on the others!

_Fine...whatever!_

Mikuo: What's wrong, Himi-San?

Himi-San: Nothing *jumps up* I'm fine!

Len: Are you sure?

_You're just asking that 'cause you wanna f**k her!_

Himi-San: Grrr...

_I'm leaving, I'm leaving!_

Himi-San: Anyways, yes I'm sure...I just miss Akaito-Kun...

Mikuo: Why exactly do you like him? I figured that there were tons more people that liked you! Like me! *winks*

Himi-San: *winces* There is...but Akaito's the only one who ever said anything, plus, he's really nice! *smiles*

Len: Really?

Himi-San: Yes, really! Why?

Len: *blushes* Uh, nothing!

Himi-San: Laptop says your blushing again-

Len: *breaks laptop in half* NOW WHAT DOES THE LAPTOP SAY?

Himi-San: You do realize even though you broke the laptop, your face is really red...I know you're blushing!

Mikuo: Len, we all know you're blushing!

Len: *blushes more* Shit...

* * *

><p><em>Miku and Rin finally made it to the Great Wall, huffing and puffing.<em>

Luka: How come it took you guys so long?

Rin: Well, it's YOUR fault for running 100 miles ahead of us!

Miku: *nods* Yeah...

Luka: No, it's you guys fault! You're the ones who don't get motivation from your friends!

Miku: Well, we aren't the ones who wanna f**k Kaito!

Rin: Exactly! So stop screaming, and walk!

Luka: Fine, fine! *starts walking* This wall is old and crusty!

Miku: What did you think it would be like? A whole new pink shading on every brick?

Luka: *sighs* Sorda...

Rin: See? This is why you and Kaito are dating...because you're both f**kin' crazy!

Luka: That was a bit harsh...

Miku: Oh, quit your whining! Let's just get this crap over with!

Rin: Well, what exactly do we do? Just walk the whole length of the wall?

Miku: Isn't it obvious?

Rin: Well, I was just checking?

_Suddenly, there was a large growling sound. The gang doesn't know what it is._

Miku: When the hell did Himi-San's spirit get here?

Luka: In the beginning of the scene.

Rin: SHUT UP! What's that noise?

Miku: *looks down* My stomach...I'm starving!

Rin: *slaps Miku* Not that, THAT!

_Rin points at some red eyes hiding in the bushes. _

Luka: Um, I think we should run-

Rin: Oh, don't be such a baby!

_The object with red eyes comes out, and appears to be a Bigfoot._

Miku: Rin, we really should run...

Rin: Yeah, I get that now...

Everyone: AHHHHH! *runs away fastidly*

Bigfoot: GARAGCUJSBNJGBVUNE!

_The flargin-speaking Bigfoot-_

Miku: What the hell is flargin!

_It's a language!_

Miku: Oh, okay...AHHHHH! *continues running from Bigfoot*

_Anyways, the flargin-speaking Bigfoot chased the girls down the Great Wall._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Shit! We're in China!

Kaito: Akaito, are you going to help me or what?

Akaito: *looks up* What the hell are you doing?

Kaito: I'm looking for food, silly!

Akaito: In a horribly scary, dark, monster-infested forest?

Kaito: Yeah...so are you gonna help?

Akaito: No, you're big enough to do that crap on your own.

Kaito: Really? *runs off in the depths of the forest* See you soon, Akaito!

Akaito: I hope he gets eatten...

* * *

><p>Himi-San: So, now where are we going?<p>

Len: I'm not sure...maybe we can check around town.

Mikuo: Wait, what exactly are you guys doing? I didn't catch it in the beginning.

Himi-San: Kaito's a dumbass, and he got him and Akaito-Kun stuck in some forest.

Mikuo: Can I come?

Himi-San: I already have to deal with this doofus! *points at Len* I am not putting up with you too!

Len: I am NOT a doofus!

Himi-San: Do you want another valcanic explosion?

Len: Um, no...

Himi-San: Then don't talk back to me! *grabs bazooka*

Len: EEK! *hides in corner*

Mikuo: Please let me come! *hugs Himi-San*

Himi-San: Stop touching me, and maybe I'll let you come-

Mikuo: YES! *lets go* I'm sooooo excited!

Len: Why does he get to act like a priss, and I don't?

Himi-San: Again, I will shoot you with the bazooka...

Len: Sowwy...*crawls into fedal position*

Mikuo: *whispers* Have you considered the fact that he could be gay?

Himi-San: Many times...but he wants to f**k Rin, so I don't think he could be...

Len: Did someone say I could f**k Rin?

Himi-San: No! Now get back in your f**kin' corner!

Len: AHHH!

* * *

><p>Rin: How long is this thing going to keep chasing us?<p>

Luka: Probably the whole length of The Great Wall Of China!

Rin: Wait, did you just say China?

Luka: Yeah...

Rin: And Akaito and Kaito are somewhere in Japan?

Luka: Yeah...

Miku: F**K!

_Everyone stops running, cornering the flargin Bigfoot._

Rin: Could you please stop chasing us?

Miku and Luka: Please?

Bigfoot: ...ubfunlhunlij?

Rin: *whispers* What the f**k did he just say?

Miku: You know what? *grabs bazooka* Stop chasing us, or I'll blow your ass up!

Bigfoot: NYAAAAA! *runs away*

Luka: Thank God! That thing was annoying...

Rin: Yeah...and seriously, what the hell kind of language is flargin?

Miku: Nobody knows, nobody cares!

Luka: So, how exactly are we planning to get to Japan? And more importantly, how'd we walk on water to get her?

Miku: Oh shit...that's a good question...

Rin: It's magic, you know-

Miku: Nobody wants to listen to you sing, you're horrible!

Luka: Unless, of course, you're singing Butterfly On Your Shoulder with Len-

Rin: Yeah, f**k you people.

Miku: HEY! No need to be rude!

Rin: Well it's not my fault that you reject my rudeness!

_Miku! Do you want me to get Himi-San to switch places with Rin?_

Miku and Luka: Hell ya!

_I wasn't asking you, Luka!_

Luka: Oh, shutup, biatch!

Miku: Dude, wtf? It's biotch! Biatch sounds like a old women in her 80's.

Luka: ...wtf does that even MEAN?

Miku: I don't know, I was just trying to make a sord of funny point!

_Okay, stop argueing! I'm switching Himi-San and Rin!_

Rin: NUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Himi-San: What the f**k just happened?

Miku: Oh, your narrative spirit switched you and Rin around.

Himi-San: Thank you! I am finally away from Len and Mikuo...but Mikuo'll be pissed since I left.

Miku: My brother was there? Why?

Himi-San: He helped us find Meiko, who I almost blew up with a bazooka!

Luka: Wow...violence-

Himi-San: I LOVE VIOLENCE! *grabs bazooka* WOOP! WOOP!

Miku: Wow Himi-San...you scare me now, I mean...that's just creepy.

Himi-San: Wait a sec...why are we in CHINA?

Miku: It's Luka's fault!

Luka: How the hell is it MY fault? I didn't do jack!

Miku: It's your fault for running ahead and what not!

Luka: That doesn't explain how the f**k we got here!

Miku: We would've known if you would've given us some time to walk!

_Himi-San falls asleep in the field as the two crazy people-_

Luka: You're crazy, biatch!

Miku: It's biotch!

_STOP F**KIN' INTURRUPTING ME!_

_Anyways, the two kept arguing, and yatta-yatta-yatta..._

* * *

><p>Len: Rinny-Poo! *hugs Rin*<p>

Rin: Let go of me, you pedo!

Len: *lets go* Hehe...sorry.

Mikuo: Um, how'd you get here?

Rin: The girls switched me places with Himi-San an-

Mikuo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: Really? She doesn't even like you!

Mikuo: Yeah, but I like her more than you!

Len: Hey, don't be mean to my Rinny-Poo!

Rin: Don't call me that...!

Len: *backs away* Sorry...

Mikuo: *continues crying* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAH!

Rin: You're such a baby!

Len: He is, isn't he?

Rin: Stop helping me with points when I know they're right.

Len: Again, sorry...

Rin: *sighs* I hate this...and I swear to god, I'll kick you if you say anything Len!

Len: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chappie! R&amp;R pplz!<strong>


	5. Len Confesses In A Fighter Pilot

Himi-San: Let's see here...how do we get to Japan?

Miku: *sighs* I don't know, I just wanna get there!

Luka: You got that right!

_How about I get some people over here to pick you up?_

Everyone: REALLY?

_Yeah, just call the others...they'll pick you up, promise._

Luka: Thank God! *grabs cell*

**+Cellphone Call+**

_Luka: Rin!_

_Rin: What is it, Luka?_

_Luka: Himi's spirit said you guys could pick us up here in China._

_Rin: Oh yeah...she sent us a fighter pilot._

_Luka: Wow, really?_

_Rin: Yup...hey, we're sending Len, 'cause we hate him._

_Luka: *sighs* Fine...thanks._

_Rin: Bai!_

**+Cellphone Call Ends+**

Miku: So...?

Luka: Lens flying a fighter pilot up here to come get us.

Himi-San: Why Len?

Miku and Luka: BAHAHAHAHA!

Himi-San: What's so funny?

Miku: We all know you wanna f**k him! BAHAHAHA!

Himi-San: Wha-? No I DON'T!

Luka: Oh po-lease! We know you love him! BAHAHAHA!

Himi-San: What're you-oh yeah...don't listen to my spirit! She's a total bitch!

Miku: Don't worry...we'll keep it a secret...in fact, we'll let ya sit up front with Len, in the "private seats" BAHAHAHAHA!

_Luka and Miku continued laughing._

Himi-San: I hate you sooooo much...

_Don't worry, I hate you too! :) HUGS!_

Himi-San: Don't f**kin' touch me...

* * *

><p>Len: C'mon! This sucks! Stupid clouds!<p>

_What the f**k Len?_

Len: Super...it's YOU.

_Hey, lucky you...you get to pick up Himi-San...Miku and Luka are setting up your "date."_

Len: Really? And why didn't you stop them?

_Because...you want to f**k each other...and I cannot keep to f**kers away!_

Len: UGH! *glares* At least I get to talk to someone who doesn't want to kill me...completely.

_Oh, cheer up! Why don't you plan out what you're gonna say to her!_

Len: Why?

_It's a date...what else do you freakin' do?_

Len: Um, okay...I dunno what I'm gonna say-

_Exactly! Why don't you just listen to her talk, continue the conversation, and BOOM! Kiss her!_

Len: I don't f**kin' like Himi-San!

_*takes out cell without Len noticing* Don't lie Len, just tell the truth!_

Len: Okay! I like Himi-San!

_Why do you like her?_

Len: She's nice, pretty, smart, funny, violent...

_I knew it! You do like her, and I got it all recorded!_

Len: WHAT?

_I'mma show this to her, Luka, and Miku right now!_

Len: No, DON'T!

_BAI!_

* * *

><p><em>Himi-San!<em>

Everyone: What?

_You guys HAVE to listen to this! *takes out cellphone, and presses play*_

**+Recording+**

_Len: Okay! I like Himi-San!_

_Why do you like her?_

_Len: She's nice, pretty, smart, funny, violent..._

**+Recording Ends+**

Himi-San: Shit...

Miku: There ya go! I think he likes you more than Akaito!

Luka: But, Akaito WILL murder him when they get back.

_That reminds me...I haven't shown this to Akaito!_

Himi-San: NO!

* * *

><p><em>Akaito-Kun!<em>

Akaito: Oh, hey Himi.

_I've got to-where's Kaito?_

Akaito: I dunno, being eatten in the forest?

_Um, okay then...anyways, listen to this! *plays recording*_

Akaito: HOLY SHIT! and LEN said that?

_Uh-huh...and the truth is, Himi-San wants to f**k him too._

Akaito: Why, that little BASTARD! He's as good as dead if I ever get out of this forest!

_Hey! They're working on it...Len just has to fly and get some people out of China-_

Akaito: How'd they get in China?

_Nobody knows...now, the bad thing is, the girls are trying to set up a date with Himi when Len gets to China with the fighter pilot to take them back to Japan._

Akaito: And these girls are?

_Luka and Miku...Rin WAS helping, but she switched spots with Himi and is now searching with Mikuo...while Len is gone._

Akaito: Yeah, the bastard's totally dead.

_Hey, why didn't you go with Kaito-Sama? 'Cause you do realize Luka'll kill you...and Meiko._

Akaito: IDFK!

* * *

><p>Miku: So, what're you gonna say to him? You KNOW he likes you?<p>

Himi-San: What do ya mean what? I'm not sayin' shit!

Luka: Why not? C'mon, you've got to like him back! *trys to hold back a smile*

Himi-San: I don't! He's a friend, and I love AKAITO-KUN!

Luka: Yeah, but Akaito did-

Miku: Akaito doesn't love you as much as Len! THAT'S what she was gonna say! Hehe...

Himi-San: What's going on?

Miku: *sighs* Akaito f**ked Meiko...

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like dis one? I loved it! xDDD Seriously chu guys, R&amp;R! Nobody has been givin' reviews lately, and it SUCKS! . I like getting reviews so I KNOW you guys like it, or don't (which I'm pretty sure you guys like it though). BAI!<strong>


	6. MIKU'S FLYING THE PLANE!

Mikuo: I hate waiting for Len.

Rin: *lays in the sun* I hope he neva comes back!

Mikuo: You can't spell worth a crap, know that?

Rin: There's a purpose for the misspelling, know that?

Mikuo: Um...yeah, 'course I knew that! Hehe...

Rin: Dumbass..

* * *

><p>Himi-San: Excuse me?<p>

Luka: Akaito f**ked Meiko!

Himi-San: Oh really? When?

Miku: Remember when Akaito left to go shopping for a tux? And he wouldn't let you come?

Himi-San: ...Oh my God...he really DID f**k Meiko...

Miku: Cheer up...at least you and Len, but probably just you, can kick his ass later.

Himi-San: I hope he's dead, and we never find him...I'm starting to like Kaito more-

Luka: HANDS OFF MEH SEX TOY!

Miku and Himi-San: O.O WTF?

Luka: Hehe...

Miku: Okay then...anyways, why don't we plan this out here...watcha want to say to Len?

Himi-San: I don't know...I'm afraid if I say one thing, he'll knock the damn plan outta control and start humping me like a freakin' dog!

Miku: Creepy...creepy girl...

Himi-San: You know what? I'm gonna pretend I never listened to any of this shit, and go take a nap.

Luka: Me too.

Miku: Me three.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, hey, hey! I'm back!<em>

Len: What did you do?

_Short and sweet: Akaito thinks you're a dirty bastard, and is going to murder you beyond imagination._

Len: Super, and-

_Himi-San likes you!_

Len: WHAT?

_Yep...turns out, Akaito f**ked Meiko, and lied saying he was going tux shopping._

Len: Yes~! Now I've got my chance to date Himi-San!

_Wow, you reaaally wanna f**k her, don't you?_

Len: I can't lie anymore...HELL YA, I DO!

_Recording again! Hehehe!_

Len: No, DON'T!

_Joking! Jesus man...freakin' dumbass! -.-''_

Len: *looks ahead* Yes! Landing time! Look out Himi-San, here I come!

* * *

><p>Luka: Guys! It's Len, see? *points in the sky*<p>

Everyone: Thank God!

_Len crashed the plane into a tree, just barely keeping it in-tact._

Len: I'm here! *falls over*

Himi-San: *pokes Len* Get your ass up! We wanna get back to Japan sometime soon!

Miku and Luka: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Himi-San: *blushes* F**K YOU!

Len: *whispers* What's that about?

Himi-San: I'll tell you when we get in the plane.

_Everyone hops aboard the fighter pilot. Himi was forced to sit up front, and the private shield thinger closed. Miku and Luka giggled happily._

Len: So, what was that about?

Himi-San: The recording...

Len: *blushes* Shit...look, I'm-

Himi-San: Don't...I'm not going to kill you just 'cause you like me.

Len: Did she show you the other recording?

Himi-San: What other recording?

Len: N-n-n-nothing! Nothing at all!

**+Recording (no, it's not playing for Himi-San)+**

_Len: Man, I wanna f**k Himi..._

_What did you say?_

_Len: Nothing!_

**+Recording Ends+**

Himi-San: Um, okay then...

Len: But, if you're not mad, then-

Himi-San: No...don't even say it, it's a no.

Len: You sure?

Himi-San: Yes, I'm pretty damn sure.

Len: What if I do this...

Himi-San: What're you-

_Len kisses Himi-San, making her blush extremely...'cause she wants to f**k him, and he wants to f**k her! *plays recording*_

Himi-San: What...

Len: Shit talking mushrooms!

Himi-San: *face turns bright red* You-

Len: I'm sorry, I really am! I didn't...I-I-I-

Himi-San: Shut up for five seconds, would you?

Len: *nods*

Himi-San: Look...did you mean it?

Len: Huh?

Himi-San: Did you mean what you said?

Len: M-m-maybe...

Himi-San: That's all I wanted to know...geez, ya mother f-

Len: Did you like it?

Himi-San: Wait...huh?

Len: Did you like the kiss?

Himi-San: *blushes* I-I-I-I'm gonna go sit in the back, switch with Miku...

_Miku and Himi-San hurriedly switch seats._

Miku: What happened?

Len: *sighs* I kissed her.

Miku: And...?

Len: That's it...

Miku: You know what? I'm flyin' the damn plane! LUKA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!

_Len gets pushed in the backseat with Himi-San, who is laying on the window._

Len: Are you okay?

Himi-San: *looks up* Huh?

Len: Are you comfortable laying on the window...while MIKU is flying the plane?

Himi-San: *backs away* Hell no...

_Len picks up Himi-San from her seat, holding her bridal style._

Len: There! Now, you have somewhere to lay.

Himi-San: ...

* * *

><p><strong>READ IT! <strong>

**RATE IT!**

**REVIEW IT!**

**LAUGH YOUR ASSES OFF PPL! R&R!**


	7. Holding Haylee

Akaito: Kaito-Sama! Where are you?

Kaito: Huh? Oh, hi!

Akaito: Where've you been?

Kaito: I told you...I was getting food, see?

_Kaito shoves a basket of oranges in Akaito's face._

Akaito: Don't know...don't care...

* * *

><p>Luka: I love your flying, this is so fun!<p>

Miku: I know right? HAHAHAHA! FIGHTER PILOT!

Luka: Wow...childish.

Miku: I'm 16, you're 20...shut the f**k up!

Luka: Okay, okay! I wonder how Himi-San and Len are doing...

Miku: Me too...OH!

Luka: What is it?

Miku: *whispers* I'mma fly suuuuuuuuuper fastidly, so we can catch 'em making out in the back once we get off.

Luka: Devious, I like it!

Miku: The teallette with gigantic freakin' pigtails, who sings a song about vegetable juice...she is always devious!

Luka: Ahhh, I see...I wish we could spy on Len and Himi-San!

Miku: Super, and?

Luka: I dunno, figured you'd have something.

Miku: Just don't bother them, k?

Luka: Fine...

* * *

><p>Himi-San: *blushes* Why are you...holding me?<p>

Len: 'Cause, if you lay down on the seat, you'll die of Miku's horrible flying experience.

Himi-San: Uhm-

Len: And lets face it, you know you want me to hold you! *smiles*

Himi-San: *wasn't listening* I'm tired...

Len: Then sleep! I'm watching you, ya know.

Himi-San: That sounded stalker-like, and anyways, it's not nice to-

_Len kisses Himi-San's forehead, still smiling._

Len: Just...Sleep. *hugs Himi-San*

Himi-San: *snores* I gotcha...

_Himi-San falls asleep in Len's arms...as Len thinks of ways to f**k her._

Len: Shutup! You'll wake Haylee!

_You're no fun anymore! I hate chu! ._

Len: Hey...I'm just trying to make sure she's okay.

_I can't wait when Akaito comes back! Then, he'll rip your ass to shreds! HAHAHA!_

Len: Screw you, spirit of my girlfriend!

Himi-San: *wakes up* Who said I was your girlfriend?

Len: Um, no one...

Himi-San: Oh...okay then...*goes back to sleep*

Len: Oh, thank God.

_You know what? You bore me! I'm leaving._

Len: Thank you!

_Miku shouts through the thingy that splits the plane in half._

Miku: We're landing right friggin' now! Get ready!

_Len coddles Himi-San in his arms, making sure she's warm in his chest._

Len: I'm keeping her SAFE! Jesus Christ...

_Oh whatever! Anyways, the plane crashes into the ground. Everyone is finally in Japan._

_Miku opens the back compartment thinger._

Miku: *chuckles* Um, what're you doing?

Len: Holding my sleeping girlfriend.

Miku: Girlfriend?

Len: I dunno, maybe...hey Haylee *ruffles Haylee's hair* Wake up, sweetie.

Himi-San: *rubs eyes* Huh?

Miku: You do realize you were sleeping in his arms, don't you?

Himi-San: 'Cause he wouldn't put me down, but yes, I did.

Len: *sighs* Really?

Himi-San: Just put me down so I can get out of here.

Len: Nah, I'll carry you. *smirks*

Miku: BAHAHA! I am gonna love this!

Himi-San: If you're gonna hold me, I'm just gonna sleep.

Len: *laughs* If I'm gonna hold you, you should be nice!

Himi-San: Maybe- *falls asleep*

Miku: *whispers* This is so cute!

Len: Trust me, I already figured that out.

Miku: Definately...how'd you even get her in your arms?

Len: That's a loooong story...well, not really, I just don't feel like explaining it.

Miku: I understand...dumbass...

Len: Hey!

Luka: *walks in out of nowhere* So, what did I miss?

* * *

><p>Rin: C'mon bratface, let's GO!<p>

Mikuo: I'm coming, I'm coming! Jesus, you're like my freakin' wife.

Rin: What did you say?

Mikuo: I said...you have, lots of life! Yeah, that's what I said.

Rin: Whatever...shit, cellphone call from Miku.

**+Cellphone Call+**

_Rin: What?_

_Miku: We're in Japan, finally._

_Rin: How are you guys?_

_Miku: *laughs* G-g-good, especially Len._

_Len: Shut up, Miku!_

_Rin: What did he do? F**k a poster of me while monivuering the plane?_

_Miku: *laughs* Nothing to do with you-_

_Len: STOP! She'll find out, IF anything happens._

_Rin: I don't even wanna know...just, hurry up 'cause I'mma beat Mikuo's ass if you're not here soon._

_Miku: *laughs* PEACE!_

**+Cellphone Call Ends+**

Mikuo: So...?

Rin: They're in Japan now...just landed, they're on the way.

Mikuo: YEAH! HIMI-SAN!

Rin: This, this is why I don't like you!

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! I love this, sooooo much! VOCALOID CRACKFICS RULEZ! Wow, I've gotsa bad case of grammar, bitch! R&amp;R!<strong>


	8. Warm!

Luka: So...?

Len: What?

Luka: Are you guys dating?

Len: I'm not really sure...I hope so.

Miku: You really like her...a lot more than Rin-

Len: ALOT more than Rin.

Miku: I'm suprised though...I mean, you never acted like you liked Himi-San.

Len: I mean, I have...but if I acted like it, she'd beat my with her bazooka.

Luka: Harsh...very harsh.

Miku: But you have to get used to the fact that it's her.

Len: I know...I'm not stupid.

_Himi-San wakes up._

Himi-San: Please put me down.

Len: Why should I?

Himi-San: Because, you're a perv and I don't want you touching me.

Len: Yeaaaaaah...nope!

Himi-San: Bitch.

Miku: You do realize that he's waiting for you to kiss him.

Himi-San: Wow...you are really despirate.

Len: *glares at Miku* Yeah, thanks.

Miku: It's my job!

_A random blizzard appears in front of the four._

Luka: Look ahead! We're going into a blizzard!

Len: Good thing we get our own heat power.

Himi-San: How the hell is that possible?

Miku: It's hard to explain...maybe later.

Luka: Hurry up, guys!

_Everyone sets foot inside the blizzard. Everyone's warm...except Himi-San._

Himi-San: I'm so coooold...*teeth chatter*

Len: Here, take my coat.

Himi-San: A hoodie? *puts it on* Coooold...

Miku: Really Len?

Len: What?

Miku: A hoodie will keep her warm in a blizzard?

Len: Well sorry! That's all I carry with me!

Himi-San: *hugs Len* Warm...

Len: Um, what're you doing?

Himi-San: You're warm, so I'm hugging you.

Len: Suuuuure, it's 'cause I'm soooo warm.

Himi-San: Want me to kick you in the nuts?

Len: No...

Himi-San: Then shutup, and stop thinking what I think you're thinking.

Luka: You got told!

Miku: Yeah Len, you got told!

Len: Wtf?

* * *

><p>Mikuo: So...<p>

Rin: What?

Mikuo: We've been sitting here forever!

Rin: Ya, and?

Mikuo: And it's f**kin' boring!

Rin: For you it is, but I just am excited to be away from Len for once in my life.

Rin: You compare everyone to me! Jesus Christ!

Mikuo: Whatever...man, they're in Japan, right?

Rin: Yes...I'm not deaf.

Mikuo: UGH! MOTHERF**KER!

* * *

><p>Len: You comfortable there?<p>

Himi-San: Yeah...why?

Len: You're right in my face.

_Himi-San had been sitting right infront of Lens face...creepy._

Himi-San: *opens eyes* AHHHHH!

Miku and Luka: *turns around* BAHAHAHAHAH!

Himi-San: I'm gonna walk now-

Len: No...come right back where you were.

Himi-San: I am not sitting right next to your f**kin' face!

Len: Either that, or you freeze to death.

Himi-San: Fine!

Len: Piggy back!

Himi-San: Screw you!

Miku: BAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Luka: HAHAHAHAHAH!

Len: Are you comfortable?

Himi-San: Actually, yeah...I am.

Len: Good.

Himi-San: *kisses Len* That is for being nice. And THEEEEESSSSSSEEEEE *flips Len off several times* are for being a demanding bitch.

Len: Shouldn't I get two for being nice?

Himi-San: *glares* Don't push it.

Miku: I'm suprised you listened!

Himi-San: I'm cold as hell...that's why.

Luka: You guys! We're coming into strong winds, and lots of blowing snow.

Len: Hold on, Himi-San.

Himi-San: Gotcha!

_The four began walking through the very bad blizzard. _

Luka: Jesus Christ!

Miku: It's really f**kin' windy!

Len: Are you okay back there, Himi-San?

Himi-San: Ya, sorda-AHHHH!

_Himi-San blew off of Len's back, and somewhere in the snow._

Miku: Himi-San!

Luka: Where are you?

Len: HAYLEE!

_The three searched for many hours...until they saw a black hoodie in the snow._

Len: Thank God! *runs to Himi-San*

Luka: She's really blue!

Miku: Crap! We need something warm to rub on her body!

Luka and Miku: ...*stare at Len*

Len: What? Why are you starring at me?

Miku: F**k her...

Len: O.O What?

Luka: You have to f**k her!

Len: What're you talking about?

Miku: Friction! Friction creates warmth! You f**k her, and than, she's warm again. Easy as that!

Len: There is something seriously wrong with you people!

Luka: We're not joking!

Miku: You either f**k her, or watch her die from frostbite!

_C'mon! You said it yourself, you want to f**k her!_

Len: Just go, okay?

_Yeah, you heard him, go!_

Len: That means you too!

_Fine!_

* * *

><p><strong>So far, Meiko and Akaito f**ked.<strong>

**Luka and Kaito f**ked.**

**and now Len and Himi-San are going to f**k!**

**And no, I did not do that because I like him, because I like AKAITO-KUN! Well, not in the story anymore...but, you know...R&R!**


	9. Lost and Found

Himi-San: L-Len?

Len: Thank God! You're okay!

Himi-San: *hugs Len* Warm...

Len: On it *picks up Himi-San* good?

Himi-San: *mubbles* Uh-huh...

_Len walks out of the snowback with Himi-San in his arms._

Miku: Did you...?

Len: Yeah.

Miku and Luka: BAHAHAHAHAH!

Himi-San: What's so funny?

Luka: You totally fell for it! BAHAHAHA!

Miku: We were joking! You could've just held her 'til she came to.

Himi-San: What're they talking about?

Len: N-n-nothing...

Miku: LEN F**KED YOU! BAHAHAHAH!

Himi-San: O.O what...?

Luka: He f**ked you in the snowbank while you were out! BAHAHAHAHAH!

Len: It was only because-

Himi-San: *punches Len in the face* I don't wanna hear it! I'm walking!

Len: Haylee, it was so-

Himi-San: You are sick and twisted!

Len: But you'll freeze!

Himi-San: I'll f**kin' deal with it, okay? I can take care of myself!

Miku: Good job, Himi-San!

Himi-San: As for you two...I can't believe you let him do that to me!

Luka: It was only a joke.

Himi-San: Again, sick and twisted! I'm walking ahead!

Len: Himi-San, don't-

Himi-San: I'm not walking with you horrible people! *runs away*

Len: Wait! *runs after her*

Luka: Should we go?

Miku: Nah, this is his problem, not ours.

Luka: I do feel kinda bad though...

Miku: I don't! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luka: Oh, what the f**k! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

><p>Mikuo: I am freakin' thristy!<p>

Rin: Me too...

Mikuo: Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Rin and Mikuo: SMOOTHIES!

Rin: Where's a blender?

Mikuo: Here ya go! *hands Rin a blender*

Rin: Um, where'd you get that?

Mikuo: I bought it.

Rin: From where?

Mikuo: Actually, it was-

Rin: You know what? I don't want to know.

Mikuo: Okay then...

Rin and Mikuo: SMOOTHIE TIME!

* * *

><p>Himi-San: Great, I'm lost.<p>

_Ha!_

Himi-San: Oh shutup! I hate this...I wanna go back to my friends, but they betrayed me-

_-and you're lost anyways._

Himi-San: Exactly. Do you think you can lead Miku to me? She's one I can still talk to.

_Oh fine! Whatever!_

Himi-San: Thanks...I'm gonna go sleep in a snowbank, so I'll turn blue.

* * *

><p>Len: Dammit! I lost her.<p>

_Hey! Looking for Himi-San?_

Len: Well-

_Good! She needs you. She's asked for you personally._

Len: What's wrong with her?

_She's lost. C'mon, follow me!_

Len: I'm coming!

_But, we've got to hurry! She said she was gonna go find somewhere to sleep. I dunno-_

Len: Shit!

_No f**king her if she gets frostbite!_

Len: Shut up!

_Running forever, we finally made it to the place where Himi-San got lost._

Len: Where is she?

_Over there, by the snowbank!_

Len: Himi-San! *hugs Himi-San*

Himi-San: *pushes him away* I told you to get Miku!

_I didn't want to walk that far!_

Himi-San: I don't care! I'll find my way myself!

Len: Himi-San, stop it! Stay with me, please.

_Yeah! So he doesn't have to f**k you again!_

Himi-San: Shutup! I just want to lay in a nice, warm bed to sleep in, and just ignore everyone!

Len: Right now, you can't have that...we've got to get through here first! *grabs Haylee's hand* You're freezing!

Himi-San: *rips hand away* I know...that's what happens when you wonder amlessly in a blizzard for some time!

Len: C'mon Haylee! You'll get sick if you don't come with me! *pulls Haylee toward him*

Himi-San: *stares at Len*

Len: If you won't come, I'll make you come.

_Len tightens his grip on Himi-Sans wrist._

Himi-San: STOP F**KIN' TOUCHING ME! *hits Le*

Len: You need to stay with me! *lets go*

Himi-San: *hugs Len* Warm...

Len: *picks Himi-San up* Thanks...

Himi-San: Just start walking, please...I want to sleep in a bed, and NOT your arms for once.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so bad for my OC...she just got raped...WTF! O.O<strong>

**R&R PLZ!**


	10. Len is VIOLENT!

Miku: Back already? I figured you two would get into a slapfight.

Himi-San: I'm too cold to hit someone.

Len: Yeah, you're too cold-

Himi-San: Don't start with me!

Miku: Yeah, don't start shit now.

Luka: 'Cause we need to get out of this blizzard!

Miku: Exactly!

Len: Why don't we call Teto? She could fly us out of here, and then drop us off with Rin and Mikuo.

Himi-San: Wow…you're actually smart sometimes.

Luka and Miku: *burst out laughing*

Len: *sighs* Luka, just call her!

Luka: I'm getting it!

**+Cellphone Call+**

_Teto: Hel-lo?_

_Luka: Um, hi Teto-_

_Teto: Oh, Luka! I haven't heard from you in awhile! How are you?_

_Luka: Fine…but, Miku, Len, Himi-San, and I need you to come fly us out of a predicament. _

_Teto: Sure thing! Where are you guys?_

_Luka: North Japan, stuck in a blizzard._

_Teto: Ahhh….I'll ask later, be there soon. _

_Luka: Thanks! Bye!_

_Teto: By-ye!_

**+Cellphone Call Ends+**

Everyone: So….?

Luka: She's on the way, but it might be awhile. I thought she moved to Mongolia last year.

Miku: Dammit Len! How could you not remember that?

Len: Why didn't you guys remember?

Miku: Well you're the one who thought of the idea!

Himi-San: SHUTUP!

Everyone: *stare at Himi-San*

Himi-San: Look, I know that we all hate Len-

Len: Hey!

Himi-San: -but just 'cause we hate him, doesn't mean we always have to fight with him!

Luka: But, you ALWAYS fight with Len!

Himi-San: Now, that's different. He pisses me off because he loves me, so I have the right to curse him out.

Len: I don't love you!

Himi-San: You f**ked me in a snowbank….you love me.

Miku: Haylee's right, both ways! We shouldn't be fighting with this dumbass, we should just ignore him whenever he pisses us off.

Himi-San: Exactly!

Luka: Now that we've got that covered, *waves to Himi-San and Miku* Let's walk some.

Len: Hey, what about me?

Miku: If you're coming, start walkin'!

Himi-San: Yeah, seriously!

Len: Coming! *runs up to join them*

* * *

><p>Mikuo: Hey, I think we should stop drinking smoothies *falls over* I think we're drunk.<p>

Rin: Don't be an ass! *trips over feet* That's absurd!

Mikuo: *throws up* I guess….BLAH!

Rin: Hehehe….nice.

Mikuo: Shutup….*faints*

Rin: Mikuo? *hits him with a cinderblock* Wake up!

* * *

><p>Len: -and that's how Grandpa had a heart attack.<p>

Everyone Else: *crying* SHUTUP!

Len: Sorry….

Miku: Hey Luka and Himi-San, would you guys walk back there? I need to talk to Len.

Himi-San: *glares* Don't give him idea's!

Miku and Luka: *burst out laughing*

Miku: I'm not, I just wanted to talk to him.

Luka and Himi-San: Whatever! *back up*

_Luka and Himi-San back up, leaving Miku and Len alone._

Len: So, what is it?

Miku: Do you like Haylee?

Len: I thought we went over this….of course I do!

Miku: Just makin' sure! Geez….

Len: Okay, why do you have to ask me this?

Miku: Look, she likes you too, and you know that, right?

Len: Um, yeah…so?

Miku: *pats Len* Don't give up on her, ok?

Len: *stares at Miku* Why're you doing this?

Miku: We're getting closer to Akaito-Kun, and you need to protect her!

Len: Really….?

Miku: *laughs* No, not really! Just wanted to scare you. I just wanted to see what you were planning on doing so Haylee'll date you.

Len: Um, nothing.

Miku: *stares at Len* Are you serious?

Len: Yes, I'm serious! Why?

Miku: You need to do something!

Len: Well….what am I supposed to do?

Miku: I don't f**kin' know! Just, write her a poem or something!

Len: Really? Write her a poem?

Miku: *clicks a button* Just say what you think of Himi-San!

Len: Fine! She's cute, beautiful, kind, and sometimes evil. Himi-San is always unpredictable, easily forgives me, so different.

Miku: Um, wow…..I wasn't expecting that much.

Len: Well you got what you wanted, didn't you?

Miku: Yeah, I guess. Go back, and tell her to come up here

Len: Okay….*runs back*

_Len runs to the back, and tell Himi-San to come up front._

Himi-San: What?

Miku: We need to talk about Len.

Himi-San: I'm not going to like this conversation, am I?

Miku: C'mon! I know you will.

Himi-San: Whatever…what's up?

Miku: Do you like Himi-San?

Himi-San: *blushes* No! What did Len say that made you think that?

Miku: *laughs* You wanna f**k him too!

Himi-San: No! And that's for true!

Miku: Sounded Aussie for a minute there. Anyways, seriously, do you like him?

Himi-San: *sighs* Yeah…

Miku: *clicks a button* Why do you like Len?

Himi-San: Well, he cares, I guess, even though he annoys the living hell out of me sometimes. He lets me hug him, he's nice, never yells at me, I guess.

Miku: That it….?

Himi-San: Not even close! He's always making sure I'm okay, blushing whenever I confront him since he likes me. I remember the time he broke the laptop, 'cause-

Miku: I got it, I got it!

Himi-San: Hey, you're the one who asked!

Miku: Whatever….*yells toward the back* COME UP, GUYS!

_Everyone runs up front._

Luka: What the hell was that crap about?

Len and Himi-San: Nothing!

Miku: Before we go on, I have something to show all of you that might give you each a surprise!

_Everyone stares intently at Miku._

_Miku presses the replay button on her recorder, showing everyone the words of Len and Himi-San._

Himi-San: Oh my God….

Luka: *burst out laughing* HAHAHAHAHA!

Len: *stares at Himi-San* Did you-

Himi-San: Don't ask, just shut up and help me choke Miku.

Miku: H-h-h-huh?

Len: I don't want to.

Miku: Thank God! Wait…..huh?

Luka: Why don't you wanna choke her? She just exploited you and Haylee.

Len: Because, now I know something.

Himi-San: Really? And what do you-

_Len grabs Himi-San's waist, and starts sucking her face (kissing her REALLY stupidly!)_

Len: You love me.

Miku and Luka: *burst out laughing*

Himi-San: *kicks Len in the nuts* DON'T F**KIN' TOUCH ME!

Len: *falls over in pain* What the f**k was that for?

Himi-San: *sighs* You are such an idiot!

Miku: Himi-San, you know you wanted him to do that!

Himi-San: What're you-

_Miku grabs Himi-San, and pushes her into Len._

Miku: Kiss her, Len!

Himi-San: I'll kick your sack again, and this time, it'll BREAK!

Len: Why?

Miku: Just kiss her, and don't stop! Soon enough she'll give in!

Len: Hell no!

_Luka grabs Len, and pushes him next to Himi-San._

Luka: Dammit Len, listen!

Luka and Miku: KISS!

Himi-San: I hate you Len! This is all your fault!

Len: Hey Luka, free arm please?

Luka: Sure, just lemme get a good grip on the other one *lets go of Len's left arm*

Len: *slaps Haylee* Well, it's not my fault that you have to be such lying bitch all the time!

Miku: Um, wow….I did not expect that to happen.

Luka: Nor did I my friend, nor did I.

Himi-San: Can I get out of this for a minute? I need some snow.

Miku: Are you coming back?

Himi-San: *sighs* Yes! Just lemme go!

_Miku lets Haylee go. Haylee runs off, and comes back with a handful of snow, and proceeds to dump it down Len's shirt._

Miku: *grabs Himi-San* And we're back!

Len: WTF? What was that for?

Himi-San: You know damn right, what it was for! And dammit, my face hurts!

Luka: It's turning red….ew.

Len: It's perfectly fine! She deserved it anyways!

Miku: *glares at Len* There's a giant red handprint on her face! It is NOT fine!

_Himi-San throws Len's hoodie at him._

Himi-San: I'm out! *starts running ahead*

* * *

><p>Teto: Oh Jesus Christ! Where are they?<p>

_I know where they are!_

Teto: Himi-San? That you?

_This is Himi-San's spirit speaking, actually._

Teto: Um, okay….kinda creepy, but whatever.

_Anyways, just come right down THERE and then turn RIGHT, and you'll find them standing there._

Teto: Wow, th-anks.

_One more thing, what's with the splitting words when you talk? It's really annoying!_

Teto: I don't need your ass anymore, leave!

_Fine, don't tell me….*mutters* bitch._

Teto: Wow…nice, but not nice at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I am now starting to fantasize on choking Len O.O he sucks! . Why would you slap me Len? WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?<strong>


	11. Teto Saved Us!

Luka: Nice going, son of a bitch!

Miku: Who hits their CRUSH?

Len: Really? You guys don't realize how much of a bitch she is?

Miku: I told you at the beginning of this story, that that's HER!

Luka: If you really like her, you wouldn't give a shit!

Miku: C'mon Luka, let's go with Himi-San!

Len: I'm coming too.

_They all race to catch up with Himi-San, who has found Teto._

Luka: Teto?

Miku: Thank God!

Teto: Just hop on!

Len: Wait, why a plane? You have wings, don't you?

Teto: *sighs* Yeah, but they kinda burnt to ash while I was cooking turkey last week. Hehe…..

Himi-San: Whatever, let's just get on the plane!

Teto: Miku and Luka can sit together, and Himi-San and Len can sit together.

Miku and Luka: *stare at the two*

Himi-San: *mutters* F**k….

* * *

><p>Mikuo: Why would you do that?<p>

Rin: I was checking to see if you were okay!

Mikuo: You don't just slam someone with a cinderblock!

Rin: I was drunk off of smoothies! What would you expect?

Mikuo: Shush! Sister's calling!

**+Cellphone Call+**

_Mikuo: What sissy?_

_Miku: We're on Teto's plane, and are being dropped off with you guys. Where are you?_

_Mikuo: Right outside the Mcdonald's in Tokyo._

_Miku: Thanks….really helpful._

_Miku: You're welcome! Bye!_

**+Cellphone Call Ends+**

Mikuo: Teto's flyin' 'em over here.

Rin: Oh, goodie, goodie!

Mikuo: You sounded like an old lady there for a moment…..

Rin: Oh shutup pussy!

* * *

><p><em>Everyone has taken their seats on the plane. They are all split in different compartments.<em>

Len: Um, is your face okay?

Himi-San: *scoffs* Not really….

Len: Look, I'm sorry I hit you!

Himi-San: Yeah, sure-

Len: I am! I felt so bad when I hit you, but you diserved it! And you know it too!

Himi-San: If I diserved it, than all that stuff on that recording was a lie, wasn't it?

Len: No, of course not! That was all true.

Himi-San: Then I wanna hear you say it, all of it!

Len: Fine…..You're beautiful, you look wonderful when you smile, you're nice and blush when I hold you, hug you, kiss you! And even though you say that you'll hurt me, I know you never mean it.

_Himi-San just sits there, being a total dumbass :D_

Len: Shut up, spirit! Jesus…..

Himi-San: MIKU! LUKA! YOU CAN FIT BACK HERE! C'MON!

Len: But-

_Miku and Luka swiftly move to the back compartment thingy._

Luka and Miku: Yeah!

Himi-San: Hey, I'm gonna go to the front and take a nap. Have fun!

_Himi-San hops to the next compartment, leaving Luka, Miku, and Len alone._

Miku: Now what did you do?

Len: I didn't do anything! Promise!

Luka: Whatever, son of a douche!

Miku: What did you say?

Len: I told her that the recording wasn't fake.

Luka: Omigosh-

Miku: -you're so stupid!

Len: What did I do?

Luka: You were supposed to let HER make a freakin' move!

Miku: And now she's sleeping up front!

Len: Well, I didn't know!

Luka: Well you should've, dammit!

Miku: And now, she's sleeping, and it's not even in your arms!

Len: You know what? Who cares anymore?

_Suddenly, Teto shouts at the front of the plane._

Teto: We've landed!

_Everyone hops out of the plane, but Himi-San is still napping._

Len: *pokes Himi-San* Wake up, sweetie.

Himi-San: *slaps Len* Shut up! I'm coming!

* * *

><p><em>Everyone hugs everyone, since they missed each other, all of them….I'm confused, so just read!<em>

Miku: *gasps* Mikuo-Kun, what happened?

Mikuo: *glares at Rin* SHE hit me in the head with a cinderblock!

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Teto: I'm gonna leave now…..BAI! *runs away*

Luka: That was….odd.

Rin: Yeah, pretty much.

Miku: Anyways….we need to split up, and actually concentrate on finding those idiot Shion's!

Himi-San: SO...how're we splitting up?

Miku: *laughs* You and Len, of course!

Len: Yes!

Himi-San: Dammit!

Rin: Thank you for not putting that moron with me!

Miku: Me and Mikuo, and then Rin and Luka.

Mikuo: NU! I wanna be with Haylee-Sama!

Miku: And she gets to be with her boyfriend! *laughs* HA!

Himi-San: I f**kin' hate you….

Luka: Oh whatever! Let's just GO!

Everyone: LET'S SAVE THE DUMBASSES!

* * *

><p><strong>Two words - THANK GOD! At least everyone's finally f**kin' concentrating on saving the two dumbasses stuck in some random forest...thingy!<strong>


	12. Haylee's In A Gang

_Everyone split up, so…..let's start by seeing or brother and sister group, Miku and Mikuo. Wow, confusing names._

Mikuo: So….where are we goin'?

Miku: We have to check the West Side of Japan for any dark and or monster-infested forests.

Mikuo: Yes! Not the totally gang-infested part of Japan!

Miku: What part of Japan is gang-infested?

Mikuo: East Side, or course! Like everywhere else.

Miku: I'm going to ignore the comment….let's search!

Mikuo: Wait, lookie! There's a forest over there! *points at some direction*

Miku: *looks over* You're right! Let's go check it!

_Miku and Mikuo run side by side to the forest. It looks dark and scary in there, so I'm not going to narrate anymore._

Mikuo: You're such a pussy!

Miku: Hey! Keep your insults to a minimum!

Mikuo: Geez, whatever.

Miku: Anyways, this forest looks to be capable of harboring monsters-

Mikuo: Since when have you been so specific?

Miku: Since now! *runs into forest* Follow me.

Mikuo: Well, whatever. *runs in forest* Looks like there was SOMETHING here, I mean….look at how big that piece of shit is! *points at ground*

Miku: It can't be that bi-OH MY GOD!

Mikuo: Told you!

_Suddenly, there was a loud growl, making the two shake._

Miku: What was THAT?

Mikuo: I dunno-wait, I thought you said you weren't narrating!

_I decided I must show my fans that you are wrong, and that I am not a pussy._

Mikuo: And what fans are these?

Miku: Yeah….the Vocaloid's and Haylee-Sama's body are likable, not you.

_STOP BUMMING MY JOY!_

Mikuo: Shut up! Now, where was that growl coming from?

Miku: To the left, to the left! *points to the left*

Mikuo: *chimes in* Everything ya own on the box, to the left!

Miku: *slaps him* That's not what I meant, dumbass! I meant, the growl came from the left!

Mikuo: *rubs cheek* I know, but I like that song….WAH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

Miku: Stop being a sissy cat! And your face was never beautiful!

Mikuo: How would YOU know?

Miku: Because, if it was, Himi-San might actually go out with you!

Mikuo: Hey! Crossing the line there!

_Miku, you're wrong. Haylee thinks Mikuo is really cute._

Mikuo: *gasps* Really?

_*laughs* NO! But, she does like your ponytail._

Miku: Told you, didn't I? *laughs*

Mikuo: And you told me not to bum your joy!

_Oh shut up, and pay attention to the purple thingy behind you._

Miku and Mikuo: *turn around*

Miku: Oh shit…

Purple Thingy: Hi, I'm The Purple Thingy, and I've come to KILL YOU!

Miku and Mikuo: AHHHHHHH! *begin running fastidly away*

_As Miku and Mikuo run being trailed by The Purple Thingy, I play Boom Boom by Super Junior! I love that song….HEHE!_

* * *

><p>Len: So, we have been ordered to search the East Side of Japan?<p>

Himi-San: *tenses up* Isn't the East Side full of gangs?

Len: *shrugs* I dunno, probably.

Himi-San: Yes! *screams with happiness*

Len: *stares at her* Wait…why are you happy about that?

Himi-San: Now I have more people to rap with! Teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me how to dougie!

Len: All my bitches love me, all my, all my bitches love me! *winks*

Himi-San: *rolls eyes* Super, more of this bitch crap.

Len: Really? Oh…whatever! C'mon, let's just go check the East Side.

Himi-San: Yeah, I guess.

Len: So….do you know where we should go? You seem to like the East Side.

Himi-San: I know this place like the back of my hand! I used to live here.

Len: Wow, I did not take you for the type to live here.

Himi-San: Don't judge a book by the damn cover! Anyways, we need an alley, so we can look for gangs.

Len: Wait, an alley?

Himi-San: Yeah…but, it's the G Force Alley…where ALL the gangs hang out ALL the time!

Len: How would you know all this crap?

Himi-San: Long story….HEY! There's the alley!

Len: Should I be scared?

Himi-San: Don't be such a pussy! Anyways, you're safe, just stay by me.

Len: Um, okay….

_Himi-San and Len enter the alley, followed by some screams of shout._

Random Gang Member: Well, if it isn't Hama!

Himi-San: *smiles* Hey RJ! What's up?

RJ: Nothing really….except that we've got some people who really miss you.

Himi-San: Stupid pussies need to suck it up! Jesus….

RJ: That's what I said! Anyways, who's the fresh meat over there? *points at Len*

Himi-San: Oh, he's my forced upon partner who's helping me look for some missing people.

RJ: When did they go missing? Just, makin' sure Bongo didn't stab 'em.

Himi-San: Nah, not like that. We just need to find a dark, monster-infested forest. By the way, where IS Bongo? I haven't seen him.

RJ: Out on a mission for Da Boss. We should probably get you to Boss anyways, he'll be happy to see ya.

Himi-San: Sure! *grabs Len's hand* C'mon!

Len: *whispers* I am uncomfortable with this….can we leave?

Himi-San: No! I need to see the gang!

_Haylee, Len, and RJ run across the alley, to meet Da Boss._

RJ: Hey Boss! Got your favorite killer right here!

Boss: Huh? *turns around* Hama!

Himi-San: Hey Boss! How's the gang? Get your killin' on since I've left?

Boss: Not even close! You were always the best with a 40 PT Shooter, ya know.

Himi-San: Yeah…some of those gang members suck ass with weapons.

Boss: You got dat right! Anyways, why'd you come back, and who's this? Fresh meat?

RJ: That's what I said.

Himi-San: Not fresh meat, more like roadkill.

Len: Again with the bitching?

Boss: HEY! You talk like that to the gangs top dog, and you get your ass kicked up by me!

RJ: And everyone else in this alley!

_Everyone starts crowding around Len._

Himi-San: DON'T! He's a "roadkill drug by a hawk" ya know? He's always like this.

Boss: Fine…but if he says anything else, his heads going to replace Juggalo on that plack! *points at the wall*

Himi-San: I would love that. Anyways, we were wondering if you guys had any idea where the dark, scary, monster-infested forest is?

RJ: Oh, easy. Right down the road.

Himi-San: Hey, *fist bombs RJ* Thanks.

Boss: Lookin' for missing persons, eh? Get your ass out there then!

Himi-San: I'm goin', ya great big son-of-a-bitch!

Boss: *laughs* PEACE!

Himi-San: *laughs* PEACE!

_Len and Himi-San walk out of the alley, everyone still shouting._

Len: Well…that sucked.

Himi-San: That's what happens to people who call me a bitch on the East Side. *laughs*

Len: I guess they really care….

Himi-San: Yeah, pretty much. They took me in when I was really little.

Len: What about your parents?

Himi-San: Well, Bongo and RJ found me in the garbage, so they suspect my parents put me there. They didn't really want me. *sighs*

Len: *quickly grabs her hand* It's okay, you know. You got to grow up with people who care.

Himi-San: *doesn't notice* But, I've always wanted REAL parents, even though the gang is awesome.

Len: *kisses her cheek* You've got me.

Himi-San: *blushes* Then I need to sue you for child abuse.

Len: I'm now gonna say I was joking….but still, in a non-parenting way.

Himi-San: I would love to stop talking about this, and go rescue the dumbasses!

Len: Yeah, *picks up Himi-San* Let's go!

Himi-San: *sighs* Super…

Luka: So, where are we searching exactly?

* * *

><p>Rin: South….stupid south and their cowboy son-of-a-<p>

Luka: HEY! That's offensive to the people reading the story.

Rin: Who gives a f**k about the readers?

Luka: The person who needs the fans….HAYLEE!

Rin: Okay, Jesus Christies.

Luka: Um…creepy, but let's move on.

Rin: Yeah, let's GO!

* * *

><p>Kaito: We need….food.<p>

Akaito: Correction….I need food, you can die. People like me, everyone hates you.

Kaito: Why are you so mean to me?

Akaito: 'Cause I'm harder, better, faster, and stronger than you!

Kaito: Harder, better, faster, stronger! Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, make sense stronger!

Akaito: That made you sound reeeeaaaallly gay….

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I was in a gang….where I SHOT people! Hehe, Himi-San is the Evil Nebraski! . I SHALL OVERCOME! HAHAHAHAH!<strong>


	13. Searching, And More Purple Thingy's

Luka: Okay, this place sucks….it's all desert-like.

Rin: And dry…I can't feel my tongue.

Luka: I didn't need to know that…..

Rin: Yeah, but I told you anyways, so it doesn't matter.

Luka: Let's move on! *giggles* Where could a forest possibly be, in a desert?

Rin: A forest of cactuses!

Luka: It's supposed to be monster-infested, not needle-infested!

Rin: That was a horrible comeback.

Luka: I know, but I had nothing else to say.

Rin: I guess, but seriously, that's the closest thing you could get to a forest here.

Luka: It could be a tumbleweed.

Rin: Yeah, but they move around everywhere, like it's gonna be that kind of a forest.

Luka: I guess you're right.

Rin: I guess I am!

Luka: Don't flatter yourself, Rin!

Rin: Geez, you act like my wife!

Luka: *stares at Rin* So….Yuri?

Rin: That's not what I meant!

Luka: Yeah….it's not what you meant. *laughs*

Rin: It was a f**kin' metaphor! Geez….

Luka: Yeah….it was a metaphor. *laughs*

Rin: Okay, now you're just pissin' me off!

Luka: Yeah….now I'm just pissin' you off! *laughs*

Rin: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><em>I love watching this! *eats popcorn* Haha!<em>

Miku: We hate you! AHHHHH!

Purple Thingy: Come back! I'm just going to EAT YOU!

Mikuo: ARG! WTF IS THIS THING?

Miku: I don't know, but it looks like a purple Bill Cosby!

Purple Thingy: I am the Ao Oni!

Mikuo: YOU SUCK!

_Great! Just great! *claps*_

* * *

><p>Len: This rocks! *smiles* We're almost there!<p>

Himi-San: *glares* No, this sucks! Why'd you have to freakin' carry me?

Len: *smirks* Because, it's funny!

Himi-San: Oh Gawd….

Len: Hey, be happy! We're seriously almost there.

Himi-San: Yeah, but I now hate both of them worse than I did before!

Len: Yeah, but then we'll finally be done with all of this shit, and we can go to the dance!

Himi-San: And I don't have a date anymore….yeah, that'll fun.

Len: I don't have a date.

_Stare at each other._

Himi-San: Hell no.

Len: C'mon, please! *does puppy dog eyes*

Himi-San: You suck, you know that?

Len: So it's a yes?

Himi-San: I'll THINK about it! *glares*

Len: Super!

Himi-San: If you say that again, I'll say no, considering the fact that you sounded super gay.

Len: *sighs* Sorry.

Himi-San: Anyways, there's the forest opening! *points to some trees*

Len: Thank God! *sets Himi-San down* C'mon, let's go.

Himi-San: Wait a sec, lemme make sure I have my gun. *feels pocket* Got it!

Len: *freaks out* Since when have you had a gun?

Himi-San: When you're a member of a gang, you always carry either a gun, a knife, or both.

Len: But, I though you weren't part of the gang anymore!

Himi-San: Well….it's the gun they gave me from when I was little, and anyways, I've been thinking about going back-

Len: Why?

Himi-San: You didn't listen to my story earlier, did you?

Len: I did, but why would you back, when you're part of the Vocaloid's? *points*

Himi-San: I grew up with them….I met you guys when I started school….

Len: So, you're saying that you like them more than us?

Himi-San: That's not the point~!

Len: Than, what IS the point?

Himi-San: That I want to be with CLOSER family. I mean, my BF just f**ked someone else, you f**ked me *glares*, people have been being son of a bitches about it!

Len: Okay...where's the point in that?

Himi-San: Jesus Christ, you're an idiot!

* * *

><p><strong>Lolz, I love Len...even if he does get on your nerves sometimes ^-^<strong>


	14. WE FOUND 'EM! WE FOUND 'EM!

Purple Thingy: Come back! I need to EAT YOU!

Miku: That's it *stops and grabs a gun* DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Mikuo: *gasps* Since when have you had a gun?

Miku: Since none of your damn business, that's when!

Mikuo: Wait, what?

Miku: Want me to shoot you?

Mikuo: NO!

Miku: Then shut up, and let's search for Kaito and Akaito.

Mikuo: Um, okay then….KAITO! AKAITO! GET CHUR ASSES FRONT AND CENTER!

Kaito: Huh?

Miku: *gasps* KAITO?

Akaito: Jesus, took you guys about a million years!

Miku: You've been missing for a day! We still haven't made it to the dance since your brother is a complete retard!

Kaito: Thank you for summing that up!

Akaito: Whatever….where's my girl?

Miku: Somewhere on the East Side, looking for you, while making out with Len.

Mikuo and Akaito: *gasps* WHAT?

Miku: Mikuo, you already knew, and Akaito, it's your fault for f**king Meiko in a dressing room!

Miku: Oh yeah!

Akaito: I didn't f**k her!

Kaito: I HEARD you f**king her in the bathroom!

Akaito: You know, I should've choked you when I had the chance.

Miku: Yes, you should've, but that's not the point. The point is, Himi-San doesn't like you anymore! She likes Len!

Mikuo: She really does! He carries her around all the time, and he f**ked her in a snowbank.

Miku: Yeah! Wait, we never told you that! How'd you know?

Mikuo: Psychic ability?

Miku: *slaps him* You're an idiot!

Kaito: Someone besides me! Yes!

Akaito: WAIT! I want to see Himi-San!

Miku: Then we have to go search for her and Len in some random forest on the East Side. Thanks for not even caring about us rescuing you!

Kaito: *smiles* You're welcome!

Miku: *slaps him* You're an idiot too!

Kaito: *cries* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

* * *

><p>Luka: This HURTS!<p>

Rin: I KNOW! F**K!

_Rin and Luka have gotten wedged in a cactus "forest."_

Luka and Rin: STFU!

* * *

><p>Himi-San: Len?<p>

Len: Yeah?

Himi-San: *gets out gun* Lemme go, or I'll shoot you.

Len: ACK! *drops her* I hate the fact that you have a gun. I wish I had one.

Himi-San: You must be pretty damn desperate, you now want to threaten people so they'll f**k you!

Len: WTF? NO! Why would you think that?

Himi-San: You are seriously asking me why?

Len: *thinks back* Oh…yeah, you're right.

Himi-San: Exactly! Anyways, I wonder where those two would go-

Len: Wonder, wonder, wonder, OH! I saw something over there! *points*

Himi-San: Good job, jackass! Let's go check it out!

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, I cannot believe how long this story is! . It's beginning to be a pain in the ass! .<strong>


	15. Then Shoot Me

Himi-San: Did you find them?

Len: No, but I DID find this really good picture of David Artuleta! *shows her*

Himi-San: *cough* GAY FAGGET *cough*

Len: Hey! If I love you, how could I possibly be gay?

Himi-San: O.O um….I didn't need to know that last part….

Len: Um, yeah…probably not.

Himi-San: Anyways, we've searched most of the forest, so HOW THE F**K DO WE GET OUT?

Len: *kisses Himi-San's cheek* Calm down sweetie, we're gonna get out of this.

Himi-San: *grabs gun* Don't call me sweetie!

Len: SORRY! Sorry…hehe…

Himi-San: Well, what can we do? We don't know how to get out of here!

Len: If we call Miku, than they'll probably pick us up.

Himi-San: I'll call.

**+Cellphone Call+**

_Miku: Hello?_

_Himi-San: Hi Miku! Me and Len need your help._

_Miku: Listen…we found the guys, and Akaito isn't to happy with Len right now-_

_Akaito: *in the background* -AND I'M GONNA RIP HIS FACE, OFF HIS FACE, OFF HIS FACE-_

_Miku: You get the picture._

_Himi-San: SHIT! Than what do we do? We can't get out of this forest alone!_

_Miku: We'll have to come get you then…trust me, with Akaito's anger, we'll be there fast._

_Himi-San: OK, bai._

_Miku: Chow!_

**+Cellphone Call Ends+**

Himi-San: *drops phone* Shit….

Len: *runs to her* What is it?

Himi-San: They're coming….with Akaito….

Len: WHAT?

Himi-San: They found them, and Akaito's not happy with you.

Len: On a scale of 1 to 10-

Himi-San: 11,600,072

Len: O.O SHIT!

* * *

><p>Akaito: *growls* Who was it?<p>

Miku: Himi-San.

Everyone: Really?

Miku: Her and, um….L-Len need help getting out of the forest…

Kaito: Oh….shit.

Akaito: I'm gonna KICK HIS ASS WHEN WE GET THERE! .

Mikuo: Dude, calm down! Jesus…

Akaito: *throws Mikuo* Don't tell me to CALM DOWN!

Miku: Just lead us to them, Akaito!

Akaito: *starts to fly* I can do better than that!

Kaito: *starts to fly* Yeah, let's GO!

Mikuo: Um-

Miku: -since when do you FLY?

Akaito: No one gives a shit, let's just go kill LEN!

Miku: That's NOT our concept!

Akaito: Yeah, yeah…whatever!

* * *

><p>Himi-San: Why don't you hide? And then, we can come back for you later.<p>

Len: I'm not hiding! If I liked you, do you think I would hide?

Himi-San: Honestly, yeah.

Len: Just gimme your gun, and everything will be okay!

Himi-San: NU! It's my gun!

Len: Fine…then I'll just try to kill him.

Himi-San: *pats him* And I know you'll die in the process.

Len: Do you even care?

Himi-San: Honestly, yeah.

Len: Really?

Himi-San: Of course! Even though you are a stupid jackass, doesn't mean that I don't care!

Len: Well, it sounds like it does.

Himi-San: *sighs* I know, but I'm trying my best.

Len: Can I ask you something then?

Himi-San: *groans* What now?

Len: If you care, then you must love it when I kiss you *smirks*

Himi-San: *blushes* No! That is NOT true…

Len: *smirks* Then why are you blushing?

Himi-San: *blushes even more* I am NOT!

Len: You kind of are.

Himi-San: That's….m-my sunburn!

Len: We're in a forest.

Himi-San: Tree burn?

Len: You're more scared than me, obviously.

Himi-San: I'm not scared!

Len: You're thinking up all of these stupid-ass reasons why your face is red, when I KNOW it's 'cause you're blushing.

Himi-San: Really? And why am I blushing?

Len: *kisses her* Because you love me.

Himi-San: *blushes even MORE* No, I don't!

Len: *picks Himi-San up* You can say that, but I know.

Himi-San: Put me down, or I'll shoot you.

Len: Okay then…shoot me.

Himi-San: *looks up* Huh?

Len: If you hate me enough to shoot me, JUST because I'm holding you, then shoot me.

_Himi-San stares at Len….for awhile._

Len: There's my point.

Himi-San: So?

Len: So, that means that you aren't man enough to shoot me, because….you LOVE me.

Himi-San: I don't LOVE you!

Len: Then why are you threatening to shoot me, and yet you won't?

Himi-San: BECAUSE!

Len: That's not an answer.

Himi-San: Well, it's an answer to me!

_Suddenly, there is a crash, and out pops Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, and Akaito._

Len: Here it goes….

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT! O.O WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? I'm scared now…<strong>


	16. DING DONG! THE WITCH IS DEAD!

Miku: Guys, you're okay!

Mikuo: *points at Akaito* But not for long…

_Akaito grabs Himi-San, kissing her a bunch of times._

Akaito: Himi-San! What did he do to you?

Himi-San: Let go of me! OW!

Miku: Dammit Akaito! *hits him with a stick, so he'll let go*

_Himi-San runs behind Len, hugging him from his back._

Himi-San: *cries* This is all my fault.

Len: No, it's not! I promise that. Now let go, I don't want you getting hurt.

Himi-San: I won't…if you get hurt, I will too!

Miku: Just stop bein' a bitch Len! Let her do whatever she wants to!

Mikuo: So you want her to die?

Miku: NU! Dumbass…

Kaito: She won't die! Akaito will just ply her off of Len's back.

Miku: And that's good because…?

Kaito: I don't know, I tried.

Akaito: STFU! Himi-San, get out!

Himi-San: NU! I'm staying HERE!

Akaito: Why the hell would you stay with him?

Himi-San: Because I hate you, and he likes me!

Akaito: Which is why I am going to kill him!

Len: *gulps* Thanks for putting me on my grave, Himi-San!

Himi-San: No, you AREN'T!

_Himi-San jumps out from behind Len, pulling out her gun._

Everyone: Where'd you get a gun?

Himi-San: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! . The point is, that I will shoot you, Akaito, if you don't go AWAY!

Miku: Wow, harsher than I expected O.O

Akaito: Why would you shoot me?

_Himi-San shoots Akaito :D FUNNY STUFF!_

Everyone: HOW'S THAT FUNNY?

_I dunno, I just wanted a part! _

Len: Himi-San! Are you okay?

Himi-San: Len?

Len: Yeah..?

Himi-San: Check and make sure he's dead.

Len: Why do I have to do it?

Himi-San: On second thought, Kaito, you check.

_Kaito's balling because of his brother laying dead in front of him._

Kaito: *hits him with a stone* He's dead.

Mikuo: Good…now, I guess we can go to the dance now.

Len: *grabs Himi-San's hand* Are you coming?

Himi-San: Of course!

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! It's over, so I don't have to write it anymore! :D It sucked ass anyways, it needed to end. Oh, and what happened to Luka and Rin? They stayed in the cactus forest, 'cause they were stuck and such :3 suprisingly though, I don't feel bad! XD GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!<strong>


End file.
